


Deidara's having a bad day

by b0r3d_bl0gg3r



Series: Late Night Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Kakuzu the landlord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0r3d_bl0gg3r/pseuds/b0r3d_bl0gg3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with Hidan means that Deidara has to leave the door regularly unlocked because he looses his keys <i>all the time.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>This leads to uncomfortable situations. Mainly for poor Deidara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deidara's having a bad day

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, enjoy?
> 
> You could take this as an excerpt from IYCSMN, since they do actually live together and have Kakuzu as the land lord.

Deidara's trying to salvage what's left of his attempt at making pizza when he hears the knock on the door.

That must be Hidan, he thinks with a quick glance at the clock, spitting out the piece of burnt tomato in his mouth.

"Come in, yeah!" He calls towards the door, "It's unlocked."

There's a pause before the door clicks open and a pair of feet make their way towards the kitchen.

Deidara turns his back to the entrance and sifts through the drawers under the sink, looking for the salt packets Hidan has a collection of.

"You wouldn't fucking believe the day I've had, yeah." He starts, squinting at a packet of sugar before discarding it with a shake of his head.

"First that bitch Tobi goes and screws my painting over by dropping a whole god damn can of paint on it, yeah," He mutters angrily, "and then Pein ran over my fucking bike with that shitty ass truck of his, and then-"

Here he takes a deep breath and shoves the cutlery to the side, digging deeper through the drawers.

-"and then -have you seen the notice outside? Yeah, about that- the fucking shit fucker landlord of ours, that cheap bastard Kakuzu, decides that apparently we've been making too much noise and 'disturbing the neighbours', as if nobody can hear the sounds of those idiots in 102 fucking like pre-teens in the middle of the night when some of us are trying to sleep, yeah, and so he's demanding- demanding! -we find a new place to stay or 'shut the fuck up'. Like he legitimately wrote that! Motherfucker."

Rolling his eyes he turns around, holding a slice of pizza in one outstretched hand, "I'm so glad you stole his wallet last week, served the id-"

Deidara cuts himself off and stares at the person in front of him, dropping the pizza in his hand in shock.

Kakuzu stares back, hands folded and leaning against the doorframe.

"You were saying."

"Fuck." Deidara laughs nervously, gulping when Kakuzu just narrows his eyes.

"So," He drawls, "Hidan stole my wallet."

Deidara shifts around widely, looking for an escape that he'll never find, "Could you, maybe, ignore everything I just said, yeah?"

Kakuzu continues to stare at him for a few seconds, expression completely blank, before his lips twitch upwards and his face morphs into a smile.

"No."

Deidara makes a squeaking noise and faints.

**Author's Note:**

> How did Hidan and Deidara end up sharing an apartment? Rock-Paper-Scissors. Seriously. 
> 
> Deidara bitches to Hidan all the time, it's their routine now. 
> 
> Also Hidan didn't actually steal Kakuzu's wallet. That was a fake he planted in case people tried what Hidan did, the money in it is fake too. He has a whole drawer full of them. 
> 
> Comment lovely people of the Internet, I want to know who else is descending into this crack-fic hell with me.


End file.
